Super Smash Brothers: A New Way
by PurellWarrior
Summary: When the the characters of Super Smash Bros. Brawl are sent to live on an island and live together in dorm rooms with fighting not allowed friendships, enemies, and new love begins to form. Read as they survive through their new ways.
1. Prologue: The Arrival

**You can find all important information before reading this story in my profile.**

**All updates about pictures and other information about Super Smash Bros: A New Way (SSBANW) will be said HERE. Links to the pictures are in my profile.**

**Update: 2/26/10- Approximate ages of each character added in my profile.**

The door to the second floor opened. Fox rolled in a suitcase through the door with Ike behind him. Behind Ike was Lucario, Zelda, Diddy Kong, Ness, Pit, and Kirby. They all had unhappy looks on their faces except for Kirby who seemed to be quite neutral on the whole situation.

Fox came to a stop in front of a larger portion of the hallway. "Ow! Watch your foot, Ike!" Instead of Fox's normal apparel he now wore a red jacket with a maroon shirt and maroon pants.

"Its not my fault you stopped without warning. Keep moving we have to find that door that says 'RA'." Like Fox, Ike also was wearing different clothing then he usually wore. Instead of the dark red and blue now he wore a light blue and white.

Ness was behind Diddy Kong trying to keep with Diddy's uneven walking pattern. Instead of Ness' usual red and blue cap, blue and yellow striped shirt, and blue jean shorts he now wore a white and red cap with a matching shirt and yellow jean shorts. "What does RA stand for anyways?"

"Room Advisor, like we need one though. I don't see the point to any of this, it's all nonsense," Ike answered coldly. Everyone stayed silent, Fox started to walk again until he reached the door with a white dry-erase board on it that read, 'RA'. "Well knock on it Fox!"

"Calm down will you? There isn't a rush," Fox said trying to remain calm.

Ike pouted, "Seeing this 'RA' is one step closer to leaving this rotten prison."

"Being with you is like being in Prison." Fox said under his breath.

Ike had heard him and he unsheathed his sword heatedly. "You better watch you little muzzle Fox! If I hear one more thing from your mouth today I'll cut it right off with my Ragnell!"

"Getting my muzzle chopped off still wouldn't fix the pain that comes from looking at you!" Fox retorted.

Ike swung his sword at Fox who back flipped out of the way. While in the air he took out his gun and shot three red laser blasts at Ike who was advancing towards him. Ike put his sword in front of him allowing it to take the hit of the blasts. He then swung the sword over his head and slammed it down where Fox was standing, Fox had moved before it managed to hit him and ran on the wall to the back of Ike. There he kicked Ike forwards making him fall over his own sword. Ike, furious with embarrassment and annoyance twisted on the ground making the broad side of the sword smack Fox in the ribs and into a door.

Fox got up and shot three more laser blasts at Ike but before they even made it half way to Ike, Zelda appeared in between the two and casted a blue diamond shape around he causing the shot to hit Fox's bullet proof shirt. Ike laughed and then went to strike Fox with the sword but Zelda shot a magic spark out of her hand stopping the sword and sending it behind Ike.

"I've had it with you two fighting! The walk to our ride you fought, during our ride you fought, after our ride you fought, and now in a dorm you two are fighting. I've had enough!" Zelda spread her arms out and blasted Ike and Fox down the two ends of the hallway.

Two hands grabbed hers and put them down beside her. "You know you were told no fighting on dorm ground." Snake said in a gruff voice. He had managed to leave his room quietly and get behind Zelda unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Snake. These two were-"

"I know, I know. I saw the end of it but you still shouldn't have interfered, I was about to end it."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but then quickly realized something, "why are you telling me what I can and can't do anyways? Isn't that what our RA is for?"

Snake chuckled, "Oh Zelda, I am your RA."

Zelda blushed with embarrassment, "Oh my. I'm sorry."

"Its all good, just a word to everyone, no fighting. Any fighting that starts only _I_ am allowed to end. You hear that? _Only_ me." Everyone nodded, by now Fox and Ike were standing in the back behind Kirby who still was looking around puzzled by what was going on. "Alright so all of you know why you are here, correct?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Then I don't have to explain much. As you know you will be staying on this island for a while. While on the island you may not fight, especially in or on dorm grounds." He eyed Ike and Fox who looked down and smiled at each other. "If you decide not to follow this rule you will be exported off this island and be locked up on Shadow Moses Island. I have the room assignments for you, note that these were not picked out by me so I cannot change them."

"Wait, Snake," Pit started, "How long will we be on this island?"

"I told you, a while."

"I know you said a while but how long specifically?"

"When they think we've learned our lessons and are ready to go back to fighting each other and nothing more."

"So why are you RA? You did just as much fighting."

"Seniority I'm guessing." Lucario was about to comment but decided not to. "Ok so now that our Q and A is done are we ready to hear our dorm room buddies?"

"As long as I'm not rooming with one of these two." Zelda said pointing at Ike and Fox who were now thumb wrestling.

Snake laughed, "Don't worry Zelda, like me, you will be rooming alone in room 304, the last room at the end of the hallway. Diddy Kong and Kirby you two will be rooming together in room 300."

Diddy Kong grabbed Kirby's hands and began to jump up and down with him excitedly. Kirby, being filled with mostly air stayed off the ground as Diddy Kong danced. "We're rooming together, Kirby! Just me and you! If there is a bunk bed I call top bunk!" Diddy Kong calmed down and let Snake continue.

"Anyways…Fox, Pit, and Ike you three are sharing room 301. If I hear any unsettling noises at anytime you three will all be sent to Shadow Moses Island immediately." Snake eyed the three who all nodded in agreement while holding in their excitement. "That leaves Ness and Lucario who will be in the room across from me, room 302."

Ness and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. They never had spoken to each other so sharing a room would hopefully keep their relationship calm.

Snake but away the list, "now you may all got o your rooms and unpack. Dinner will be downstairs in the café at 6. For those of you who didn't bring clocks that will be in two hours. Settle yourself in; I'll be in my room doing some stupid paperwork. Paperwork that I don't remember signing up to do." With that Snake went into his room and closed the door.

At the same time Fox, Ike, and Pit all cheered loudly and ran into their room and slammed the door shut. Zelda walked to her room silently, Ness and Lucario walked together to their room in the same manner. Diddy Kong held Kirby's hand as he led him to their room.

The last door clicked as it locked.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Night

Later that night…

Ness walked out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of flannel shorts and a t-shirt. He held his dirty clothes from before. "Hey, Lucario, do you know where we are supposed to put our dirty laundry?"

Lucario had been lying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "There is a silver cylinder under the window, if you drop your clothes down there they will wash them and then return them back through the cylinder tomorrow morning." He spoke with a hollow but yet very wise voice.

"Thanks." Ness walked over to the metal cylinder coming out of the wall and dropped his dirty clothes down it. He went into the dresser between the two beds on the opposite side of the room and took out a pair of socks and put them on. He saw out of the corner of his eye Lucario get up and go into the bathroom.

Ness went over onto his bed and grabbed the remote on the desk next to it. He then turned on the TV located on top of the dresser. The volume was loud so he lowered it and just lay there watching it. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. He looked over to his left and saw the suitcase next to Lucario's bed. It wasn't big and not much had come out of it. Ness looked at the bathroom door and saw it was still shut. He slowly rolled off his bed, still looking at the door and made his way to the suitcase. The zipper went around the suitcase as he opened it up, as he was finishing getting the zipper around he heard the lock on the bathroom door click and PK Jumped back into his bed as if he had been there the whole time.

Lucario looked the same as he did before entering the bathroom. Ness wasn't sure if he had heard the shower go on; he had been too engrossed in opening the suitcase. Lucario threw a towel down the cylinder and formally got into his bed and pulled the covers over him and up to his small spike that came out of his chest. "Do you mind if I shut the lights off?" He asked with almost no emotion in his voice.

"No, go ahead. I'll shut the TV off." Ness took the remote and hit the power button, the TV went black.

Lucario's right hand illuminated a blue and purple color, he lifted it up and the lights went out. Ness had forgotten he had this power, it was almost like his PK powers, however he heard that the angrier Lucario got the more his power increased. Ness rolled to one side in his bed and shut his eyes.

Lucario brought down his hand and the light around it faded a few seconds after it had dropped beside him, but while he did he noticed the zipper on his suitcase was undone. He illuminated one finger to light up a small bit of the suitcase, then he looked at Ness who was silent in his bed. Lucario's eyes narrowed as he used the power of the aura to silently and swiftly shut the suitcase. He let the aura go out on his hand and pushed the suitcase underneath his bed. He looked at Ness once more before laying back down and closing his eyes.

Zelda had just finished brushing her teeth after she had just taken a shower and gotten dressed. She cleaned her mouth with water and then look in a cabinet above the sink for a brush to use for her hair. There was none in the cabinets so she left the bathroom in her nightgown and opened up her suitcase to see if she had brought a brush. There was nothing in it except for a few of her dresses and other bathroom supplies. She went back into the bathroom to check once more but still she had no luck.

_I know, I'll just go ask one of the girls. _She fixed her hair with her fingers the best she could and left her room, she left the door a small crack open so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of unlocking it when she came back. Suddenly another thought came to her, _I almost forgot, I'm the only girl on this floor. Wonderful. _She was just about to head back into her room when she realized Snake's door was open. Maybe he would have spare supplies for the room in there. She looked down at what she was wearing and figured it was safe for her to go to him like this.

She reached his door and did a small knock on it as she walked in. Snake was sitting at a desk with a lamp on writing on papers. He looked up to her and was almost shocked. "Zelda," he started as he got up from his desk and approached her, "what brings you to here?" When Snake was close enough to her he stopped and leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"I forgot to pack a brush for my hair and there wasn't one in my room so I was wondering if you had a spare one since I thought you might have extra room supplies." Zelda took a breath realizing she had said that all in one.

Snake chuckled and got up from the wall, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I do, it's in the bathroom." Snake walked away, as he did Zelda wasn't sure if she should follow him or not. She followed him through the miniature hallway that lead into the rest of his room and stopped at the bathroom door. His room was a peach color like hers and had a queen size bed with a dresser on one side and a desk on the other. On the dresser was a TV angled in a way so he could lie down normally in his bed and watch it. On the desk was a clock and lamp with a computer on their right. Then next to the desk he had been sitting at on the other wall of the room was a medium sized locked chest.

Snake came out of the bathroom with a small black brush and handed it to Zelda. "Here you are, Zelda. Need a blow dryer or you go that?"

"I have one. Thanks for the brush though." Zelda smiled as she took the brush, she then turned around and began to walk away a little nervous.

"Goodnight." She heard Snake say behind her.

She turned to look at him in his room, "Goodnight." She said sweetly. She shut the door behind her and heard it click.

"Does anyone smell that?" Pit said sniffing the air and he dried his hair off with a towel.

Ike and Fox sniffed the air too. Ike seemed to notice it a little but Fox was more shocked at the smell. "It smells like something in here is burning." He said.

Ike looked at Pit slightly amused, Pit didn't return the look. Instead he looked confused. "Well guys lets think this clearly," Ike began in a lecture-like voice, "Who here actually has something that would be burning? My sword is in its case so not that, all my armor is fire proof. Not me."

Pit saw where this was going and continued, "I have a shield and a bow, both of which don't conduct or have the power of fire." He saw Fox glance at his wings, "no my wings are not on fire."

Ike laughed and then looked at Fox. Fox was about to speak and then looked at his suitcase where all his weapons were. "Oh no!" Fox jumped and flipped over his bed and landed on the other side, he then opened up his suitcase and saw one of his pistols was smoking. "Oh wonderful! The stupid pistol's trigger must've been pulled with the muzzle on it so it shot and lit up." Fox grabbed a pair of red gloves from another part of the suitcase and picked up the gun. He walked between Ike and Pit who were trying not to laugh too much and went to the sink. He turned the water on and placed the gun in.

"This is why it's best to stick to swords, Fox. Guns malfunction; swords always stay strong and have no way of backfire." Ike said watching Fox clean off his gun and take it apart.

"Is it busted?" Pit asked.

Fox groaned for a second and then turned to him, "No, when you had started to smell it the fire inside just started, I just need to replace one thing and it will work fine."

"Where are you going to find a piece for a gun on this small island where they won't even let us fight?" Ike asked Fox.

Fox stood in place for a couple seconds, walked out of the bathroom, and sighed. "Good point. Well not like I need it anyways."

"Yeah, you have a few more in there." Pit reassured him looking at Fox's open suitcase.

"I meant I wouldn't need it since we can't fight. It's so dumb, getting sent here and all. We don't even know for how long." Fox put the gun away and fell into his bed.

Ike got into his bed and looked at Fox, "And I was really starting to feel at home with all of you guys there in Smash Kingdom. Now I have to adjust yet again to some dorm life."

Pit had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth but he heard Ike and spat out the toothpaste to speak, "don't forget I'm a newcomer too. But I'm in the same position. I say we run around town tomorrow night and see what we can find. Its best to get adapted here first so we know what we're doing."

Ike smiled at the idea, "Yeah you're right, Pit! Let's get accustomed and then we can really start having fun. We'll eat breakfast tomorrow and look around town separately until lunch, which we'll meet back here for. Then after lunch we can tell each other any good finds and go out to eat in the evening for dinner. It's perfect!"

Pit walked out of the bathroom, his wings folded behind him and in some kind of sleeping robe. He threw his clothes down the metal cylinder below the window and climbed a latter up to his bed above Ike. "So Fox, are you in?"

"No doubt! I can't stay cooped up inside all day! But since I have the alarm clock on my side what time should I set it for us to wake up?"

"Depends on how long they serve breakfast here." Ike said.

"They serve breakfast from six to eleven so set the alarm to go off at nine."

Fox clicked a couple buttons on the clock and it beeped, "alright its set."

The three guys shifted to get comfortable in their beds and the room fell silent. Almost a minute later Ike got up and smacked his head against the bottom of Pit's bed. "AH!" he yelled as quietly as possible.

"You okay?" Pit asked hanging over the edge of the top bunk to check if Ike was alright.

Ike rubbed his forehead, "yeah I'm fine. I just remembered I gave Ness my belts to hold onto since they wouldn't fit into my suitcase."

"You woke us up for that?" Fox said slightly annoyed.

"You weren't even sleeping, Fox. I'll be right back guys I'm gonna go see if Ness is up to get the belts back."

"Are they so important you can't wait until morning?" Fox groaned as he put the sheets over his eyes when Ike turned the lamp on.

"Shut up Fox. I'll be back." Ike left the room and shut the door almost so it was closed. He then turned and went to Ness' room. He knocked on it lightly at first. He waited a few seconds but there was no response. Ike knocked on it again louder and harder this time, a few seconds later Ness opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Ike? What is it?" He asked while yawning.

"Sorry to wake you up but-" Ness pulled him into the room before he could finish and shut the door. He lit up one of his fingers with fire and looked at Ike.

"Sorry, continue."

"Well I had given you my belt to hold and wondering if I could get them back."

Ness looked at Ike blankly, "you came here for your belts?"

"Um yeah."

"Fine, fine, I have them right here hold on." Ness walked away into the darkness of the room and unlit his finger. Ike then saw the light return outlining Ness' bed and his suitcase, he saw Ness take out a few belts and then shut the suitcase. He walked back over and reignited his finger for a third time. "Here you go." Ness handed Ike the belts.

"Thanks, and sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep."

"Anything I could help you with?" Ike asked leaning back against the wall.

"It's nothing; if I really start to go crazy about it then I'll come to you."

Ike shrugged then turned to leave the room, "well, thanks for the belts. Goodnight."

Ness watched Ike open the door to leave, "goodnight."

As Ness was turning to go back into his bed Ike stopped and turned back towards Ness. "Oh Ness, me and the two other guys and going around town tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"You guys can go; I'll be busy with other things. I'm gonna try to find where Lucas is on this island or if he's on it at all. If plans change I'll find you."

"Alright, we leave after lunch. We'll be eating dinner somewhere. See ya tomorrow." Ike left and then shut the door.

Ike was turning away from the door when he heard a gentle voice behind him, "Hi, Ike." Zelda stood in a nightgown in front of Snake's door.

Ike was suddenly embarrassed as he looked down at what he was wearing, he didn't show his embarrassment though, instead in looked calm. "Oh, hey Zelda. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I was just getting a brush from Snake. My room didn't have one."

"Ahh." Ike smiled as he looked Zelda in the eye. "I was just getting these belts back from Ness; he was holding them for me."

Zelda looked down at the belts in his arms. She couldn't see how many there were with the way they were folded. "Sorry for stopping you like this. I better be off to bed."

"You'll be okay walking to your room alone?" Ike asked jokingly.

Zelda smiled, "I should be, if there's a problem I'll knock on your door."

Ike shared Zelda's expression. He laughed and turned to walk to his room, "Goodnight, Zelda. See you in the morning."

"You too." Zelda smiled as Ike walked away and stood still for a moment as his door closed. _I can't be already thinking about relationships. I've only talked to Ike once so far this trip. Plus I felt the same way when I talked to Snake. I just need to clear my mind, sleeping should do me good._

Zelda walked back to her room silently and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast

The sun shone through the wall of windows in the cafeteria. It was a large room with ten round tables that could sit at least seven people each. The floors were off white and tiled with pastel red tiles randomly placed throughout. The three walls were the same shade of white as the floor. The fourth wall was made up of windows with a door in the center leading to a cement deck. Past the deck was sand and then water, a beach.

Ike, Pit, and Fox walked down the stairs into the main lobby of the dorm house and through the glass doors which led into the cafeteria. They noticed nobody was down yet and looked around.

"So do we sit down and order or do we go up to that counter?" Fox asked confused. The group looked around the room and noticed a woman come out from behind a door and stood at the counter. "Guess that answers my question."

The three walked towards the counter and the lady looked up at them and smiled. She was short a bit chubby with brown curly hair coming out from her hairnet. She had a slightly dark complexion and wore a pastel red apron over a white blouse to match the rest of the cafeteria's colors. "Hello boys, what can I get for you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"What do you have?" Ike asked.

The woman laughed, "Its all on the menu above me," she turned and noticed there was only an off white wall and laughed again, "I'm so sorry boys! One second!" She walked through the door she came out of and disappeared behind it.

"She seems kind of loony don't you think?" Fox asked as he leaned against the counter.

Pit laughed but Ike just stood frozen looking at the door she went into. "What's wrong, Ike?" Pit asked.

Ike realizing he had been daydreaming looked at Pit confused at first before speaking, "Do you think she knows why we were sent here? I mean the people who run this island must've told her a reason as too why the dorm had to be cleared for new guests."

Fox looked at Ike and thought for a moment. "Or this dorm house could've just been abandoned and now that we came its back up and running."

"Or they could've built it for us." Pit added. All three of them sighed and started to think a bit more.

The little lunch lady came out of the doors with a white poster board written on with a red marker. She realized she couldn't reach the wall above her and was about to run back through the door when Pit suddenly appeared by her side, "I'll help you with that." He said. The lady looked at him oddly noticing he was only a few inches taller. Pit took a step back and jumped into the air outstretching his wings and flying up to the wall. The lady looked shocked and almost frightened at him as he hung up the menu and swiftly flew back down behind the counter.

"Th-thank you." She said nervously.

"So anyways," Ike said trying to distract her from Pits wings, "can I have five strips of bacon and a pancake please?"

She turned her glance towards Ike and nodded, "two packets of syrup or three?"

"Three please."

Ike moved down to the end of the counter and Pit shifted to where Ike had been, "I'll have the same thing but instead of bacon I'll have an apple." The woman nodded and then looked at Fox.

He could tell she was afraid of him by the way he looked, it wasn't everyday you saw a fox order breakfast. "I'll have a sausage patty."

"I'll be back with your meals, you can pour yourself something to drink and then sit down." She smiled awkwardly and went through the doorway to what was probably the kitchen.

The three guys each went to a small table next to the counter and poured themselves either milk, orange juice, or water. Once they got what they wanted they took a seat at the nearest table and sat in silence.

A few seconds past by until Fox spoke, "alright why is this so awkward?" Pit shrugged as he took a sip from his cup. Ike's eyes were back on the door. "C'mon Ike snap out of it. She's a normal woman, just surprised to see strange guys ordering breakfast."

Ike wouldn't look away from the door. He knew the woman must know something as too why they are locked up here. He stood up and put down the glass he had been holding. "That lady knows something as to why we're here and I want to know too."

"Leave her alone, the poor woman is already frightened by Pit and I." Pit shifted in his seat trying to hide his wings, "it's nothing to be ashamed of, she's obviously not a people-person." Pit smiled and Fox looked back up at Ike. "If you get us in trouble we might be kicked of the island."

Ike laughed, "and where would they put us then?"

"In the water to drown, I don't know! Just don't risk it, I'm telling you." Fox looked down at his drank and shook his head.

"Look Fox, I know what I'm doing alright?" The lady came out from behind the doors with the food and lay it on the counter as she looked for utensils. Ike pushed in his seat and walked over to her confidently.

"He's such an idiot." Fox told Pit as they watched him get closer to the woman. "She already is afraid of two of us, why have her hate one more?" he said sarcastically. Pit just sat in silence.

The small woman looked up at Ike nervously, "can I get you something?"

Ike gave her a small, almost evil smile and held out his hand, "My name's Ike."

She looked at his gloved hand and shook it, still nervous, "I'm Rita." She took her hand back and continued to look through the drawers hoping Ike would go sit back down.

"I haven't looked around the island much but it seems nice from what I've seen." He said casually. Rita didn't acknowledge him and kept looking through drawers. "You know, I can't say I've been on a tropical island like this one."

Rita opened another drawer and found the utensils. "If you don't mind," she began "could you go sit down please?"

Ike was a little shocked at the attitude she put on the word please. "I'm sorry am I making you nervous?"

"A little." She said as she walked towards the opening in the counter.

Just as she reached it Ike stepped in front of her, "You shouldn't be nervous, unless you're hiding something that is."

"Please move." Rita said coldly.

Her hand started to shake holding the tray, Ike noticed. "Need help carrying that?" He took it from her but set it aside and took a step closer to her. "I want to know what you know about why we're here."

Rita looked around and started to back up. "Please go sit down."

Ike chuckled, "I'm not going to sit down until you tell me what you know." He had her cornered and she couldn't escape.

Suddenly Ness and Lucario appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria and stared at Ike. Ike noticed them and Rita took this as a moment to escape. She ran out from behind the counter and headed towards the glass doors that lead into the lobby. "Stop her!" Ike shouted towards Ness and Lucario. It was already too late, she ran right through the two of them and into the lobby, through another set of doors and outside.

"What in the world is going on?" Lucario asked as he glared at Ike.

"That woman knows why we're here but won't spill." He said as he walked back to his seat.

Lucario sighed and walked behind the counter. Ness wasn't sure what he was doing, "Lucario, where are you going?"

"Well if Ike scared the lady then we might as well make our own breakfasts." He continued through the door and Ness followed behind him.

Ike, Fox, and Pit sat in silence as they finished their meals. Finally when the last bite was taken Ike spoke, "alright guys so we'll meet back here for lunch." Fox and Pit nodded and the three went through the glass door into the lobby, and then outside.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beach

Ike walked ahead of Pit and Fox madly. They were walking down a long stone driveway from the dorm house to an open marketplace area. "Ike," Pit began, "you aren't planning on looking for the lady are you?"

Ike was silent for a second, then stopped walking allowing the other two to catch up and be on either side of him. "No I'm not. I just need to get away from that place."

Pit sighed with relief, "It did look like you were going to rip her face off though."

Fox laughed first and then realized Ike wasn't laughing with him and stopped. Ike looked at Fox and gave him a friendly smile, "I would've done that exactly if I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Alright so guys we planned to split up so let's do that. We'll see what cool places are on this island and then meet back at the dorm house at lunch time." Fox said.

"I'll go straight into the marketplace." Pit said looking at the tents and carts in front of them.

"I'll go left, wherever that leads me." Ike said looking at a beach with a few small buildings lining the shore.

Fox nodded, "Cool, so that leaves me with going right, to what looks like a more populated part of the island."

They gave each other a quick nod then began walking their separate ways. As Ike started to go to the beach he heard a strange noise behind him and turned. A small, light blue Game & Watch was running after him. When it finally reached him it spoke in a cute voice, almost a little mechanical too. "Sir Ike, you do not have to walk."

Ike looked at it confused, "who are you exactly?"

"I am a Game & Watch clone. Us clones were made to serve and abide by orders given by an administrator. Our administrator has assigned me to be the dorm house guard."

"Who's your administrator?" Ike asked hoping to get an answer from him.

"I may not tell, I am sorry."

Ike grunted, annoyed. He figured it'd do no use threatening this guy since he probably doesn't have much of an emotion. "It's fine. So why'd you come after me? Did I do something wrong?"

The Game & Watch shifted, "Not by a long shot. Follow me to the garage, please." He began walking, once again making a strange noise with each step. Ike followed unsure.

The two of them reached a white garage with a meal silver door. Game &Watch walked over to a small pad on the side of it and input a code, the door began to open.

At first Ike couldn't tell what he was looking about, but not even two seconds later did his mouth drop in awe. A sleek red convertible appeared from inside the garage. It had tan leather seats, untouched hubcaps, the windows were spotless, and it shined like it was sent from heaven. Game & Watch walked over to the car and opened the door, he then took out the keys and walked over to Ike. "This is the car you may use. It is a Ferrari California. Quite new may I add."

Ike was speechless as he took the keys from Game & Watch's outstretched hand. "So this thing, is mine?"

Game & Watch nodded, "yes Sir Ike. Only you and Snake have been given cars, they may be used whenever you'd like. When you are finished using it park it back in this garage and I shall fill the gas tank if it's low."

"This is absolutely amazing!" Ike ran to the car and started it up. He moved around in his seat feeling the perfect leather. He put his hands on the steering wheel and breathed with relief. He began driving it out of the garage watching the edges and being ever so careful. Ike stopped the car when he reached Game &Watch, "This is the coolest thing in the world, thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank my administrator."

Ike not even caring about not knowing who the administrator was said a quick thanks and then drove off. When he reached the point where him, Fox and Pit spilt up he took a left onto a smoothly paved road and drove down it. He loved the open roof, the leather seats, basically the entire car. It cruised smoothly and had a relaxing hum as it drove. The small building around him passed by in a blur, most of them were either ice cream parlors or souvenir shops. The water on the beach was a perfect blue and the sand a light tan. As he drove more people appeared to be on the beach. Eventually the road turned a little and sent him behind many building, the boardwalk. Ike began to slow down and looked for a parking lot. Finally he reached one with a few other cars in it and read the sign at the entrance: _Free Parking Until 3:00pm. _He continued on in and parked the Ferrari California in an open area. He took the keys out, shoved them into his pocket and jumped over the door onto the ground. He took a moment to fix his hair then began to walk out of the parking lot.

Ike crossed a street and then through a small alley to come out in front of the buildings, he was now on the boardwalk. People passed by him, some looked at him either with a weird look on their face or they just laughed. He walked ignoring the people. Smells from the restaurants filled his nose. _I'm craving some steak right about now… _Ike looked at the time from a clock on a pole. It was only ten thirty.

Many of the building were either clothing shops or restaurants. Every once in a while he'd pass by something different though like a toy store or a place that sold fudge called "The Fudge Kitchen."

People still kept staring at Ike and he started to get annoyed. He looked down at his clothes, belt, and cape and then at the people passing by. They were all wearing t-shirts, shorts, and either sneakers, sandals, or neither. After a few moments he decided to get something new to wear in one of the clothing stores. Ike noticed one called "Casual Wear" and walked in.

Inside the walls were painted turquoise and there was gray carpet flooring. Many clothes hung either on walls or racks that spun. A man with dark brown hair, gray sandals, shorts, and a "Casual Wear" t-shirt walked up to him. He was about the same height as Ike and a little bit older. "Do you need any help finding anything?" the man asked looking down at Ike's interesting apparel.

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you." Ike said coldly. He walked away from the guy to a rack with t-shirts. He picked out a plan white t-shirt that appeared to be his size. He then walked towards a rack with shorts. As he made his way he noticed another rack with a white button down shirt which had blue lines that formed squares, it had a plaid type look. He stared at it for a second and then took it. Ike continued his way to the shorts and picked out a navy blue pair to match the button down shirt and some simple sandals.

When he finished he walked to the register and took out money from his pocket. He threw it onto the counter and waited for change. The cashier gave it to him and Ike walked away, never glancing once at the guy. He made his way to the back of the store and into a changing closet. He threw off his current clothes and changed into his new ones. _Wow, no wonder people here wear this, it's so comfortable._

Ike stepped out of the dressing room and waved by to the guy who greeted him as he left the store. When he took his first step outside he noticed people no longer looked at him. Ike ran to his car to drop the clothes off in the trunk and back to the boardwalk to search for good places to eat.

The beach had filled with more people as well as the boardwalk. People of all ages walked around, none of them sad. It almost took Ike out of his dark mood. When he began walking again he noticed many people carried strange boards, blown up plastic toys, and shovels. He figured they must be used to have fun since not only did older guys carry them but little kids did as well.

For a while Ike just walked looking at restaurants and peering inside them. Not too many were that expensive and he noted these. During his walk he passed a group of four younger guys, about two or three years younger than him. When he walked by the stared at him and he glared back. When they were out of sight he heard them laugh and he swung around. The boys stopped laughing and looked back at Ike. There was a moment of tension then Ike began walking towards them, they fled the opposite direction and Ike had his turn to laugh at the cowards.

After a good hour of searching Ike noticed he had about half an hour then he had to be back at the dorm house. He took a seat on a bench next to a tall light and relaxed. Not long after did he realize he had yet to be on the beach. Ike got up and walked onto the sand. He could feel it rise over his sandals, it was warm. He moved closer to the water until he was where the lines of beach towels and umbrellas began. Many people were in the water while other lay on the blankets either eating or tanning, and then of course there were the little ones making sand castles and other sand creations.

He turned right and started to walk along the water being careful of little kids. The wind was stronger and he had to keep his arms at his sides to prevent his open button down shirt from blowing off him.

As he walked he noticed two girls also walking along the water coming closer to him. They wore what looked like an evil women's battle armor, but brighter and made of fabrics. The clothing came in two pieces and revealed much of their body, not that Ike minded. Both the girls were blonde, one more so than the other. When they got less than ten feet from Ike they smiled at him flirtingly and the very blonde one gave him a quick wave of her hand. As they walked away he turned around, frozen. He was ready to catch up with them but then heard the sound of a bell in the distance indicating it was noon.

Ike kicked the sand annoyed once more and ran off the beach and to his car to drive back to the dorm house.


End file.
